1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having an antenna device capable of transmitting and receiving (transceiving) radio signals.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As functions of the mobile terminal become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a User Interface (UI) environment is provided in a mobile terminal to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a desired function.
Besides such various attempts, various designs for enhancing a function of the hardware, etc. may be considered. The various designs include structural changes and improvements to enhance a user's convenience. For the structural changes and improvements, an antenna device for transmitting and receiving radio electromagnetic waves may be considered.
An antenna is a device configured to transmit and receive radio electromagnetic waves for radio communication, which is absolutely required by the mobile terminal. As the mobile terminal is provided with various functions such as WiBro and DMB, rather than a voice call, the antenna should be configured to implement bandwidths which satisfy such functions, and should be designed in a small size.
In order to meet such demand, antennas capable of implementing a multi-frequency band are being designed. However, such antennas have a complicated structure, and it is difficult to independently control parameter values which determine antenna characteristics such as a resonance frequency, a bandwidth and a gain. In order to solve such problems, an antenna device having a new structure is being actively ongoing.
Connection structures, which are configured to electrically connect a common electrode of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device with electrodes of a touch sensor, are implemented in a separate manner. This may cause a difficulty in miniaturizing the mobile terminal.